


Isaac and Miria are Still Not Dead

by spacehairdresser



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pastiche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehairdresser/pseuds/spacehairdresser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac and Miria ponder mortality and pastiche Stoppard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isaac and Miria are Still Not Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually going to go somewhere with this, but then I decided to just cut it to 100 words and make it a drabble. 
> 
> All apologies, and basically all credit, to Tom Stoppard. This will make zero sense if you haven't read/watched _Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead_.

“Isaac?”

“What is it, Miria, my dear?”

Miria glanced around furtively. Trains in 1990 were less private than in 1930 — it was harder to plan daring heists and conduct philosophical dialogues without individual compartments. She leaned over to hiss into Isaac’s ear.

“Do you think death could be a train?”

Isaac stroked his chin. “The way I see it, death can’t _be_ any kind of thing. It has to... not-be. You can’t not be on a train.” 

“But we’re usually not on trains. I mean, we’re on trains a lot, but—”

“No, no. What we’ve been is _not_ on trains.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me on [tumblr](http://spacehairdresser.tumblr.com).


End file.
